cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Short Fuse
|enemies = Professor Whiskers, thugs, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Explosives, his friends, looking tough, weapons, helping Hugo, wrestling, parties, going fast|dislikes = Being called cute or small, confrontations, defective electronics, cowardliness, murder, losing friends|powers = Speed Excellent inventor|weapons = Various kinds of explosives|fate = Remains a North Wind agent}}'''Short Fuse '''is a tough snow seal and a major character in the feature film, the North Wooten and in the Black Lion franchise. He serves as the demolition expert of the North Winds and a close friend to the members of his team. Background Short Fuse lived in China with his parents when he was an infant. During those times in the large city, there were a lot of thefts and murder which occurred during the night. Short Fuse was hoping to do something about these nighttime crimes by working as a secret agent. His parents supported their son's dream but they didn't know how that was going to happen, seeing that snow seals are the weakest animals in the world. At his elementary school, Short Fuse is teased by the larger animals for two reasons. First, because of his size and second because of his dream to become a secret agent. Short Fuse chose not to listen to his parents and classmates' rude remarks and opinions about his dream. During his free time after school, Short Fuse took that time to read books on how to be secret agent and he even read a book on how to have a stronger self-esteem. One way to strengthen his self-esteem was help people with chores that they're not able to complete. The first couple attempts were unsuccessful but Short Fuse was able to redeem himself by practicing more. While Short Fuse was planning on how to redeem himself, he decided to make some kind of devices that can help other complete their chores. Those devices proved to be operational and impressive. Some time later, Short Fuse became a respectable and wealthy inventor. His parents couldn't be more proud of their son. One month later, there was a shooting going on at a military base. Short Fuse grabbed one of his inventions and snuck inside the military base. By the time, Short Fuse arrived at the military base and saw the North Winds were trying to apprehend the shooter who proved to be powerful. Classified, Corporal and Eva hid behind a table next to Short Fuse who said that he could help the North Winds. One of his inventions launched a net onto the shooter and he was able to escape. The shooter was taken into custody and Short Fuse was praised by the North Winds for his heroism. He was taken to the North Wind Lair where he filled out some applications and was placed on Classified's team. Short Fuse promises to help his team on their missions in any way he can. Personality Short Fuse may be cute but he sees himself as a living weapon. He is the demolition expert of the North Winds and because of his job, he loves explosives and has a keen knowledge on how to make an ordinary weapon go out with a "boom." Short Fuse's intelligence encouraged him to create new technology to support the North Wind business. His weak spot with creating new technology is when it doesn't work correctly. Short Fuse can be easily frustrated by defective technology or when someone calls him small or cute in a smug manner. Short Fuse does have a kind and sympathetic side in his personality. For one, when Classified was going through a tough time because of the loss of his brother, Short Fuse comforted the latter when he was telling Hugo, his backstory. When Classified was knocked out by Whiskers, Short Fuse cuddled with Hugo, seeing that he was the one who was sad the most. In the cartoon series, Short Fuse poses as a loyal friend to Hugo, whenever he's in need of help, the snowy seal is more than happy to help his friend. Short Fuse's optimism and recklessness matches up with Corporal's optimistic and reckless nature, making them both loyal, clumsy and wise-cracking sidekicks to Classified and Hugo. Physical appearance Short Fuse is a small Arctic snow seal, he doesn’t feet but he has flippers. The way he gets from place to place, is he jumps. Powers and abilities * '''Seal Physiology: '''Short Fuse is an anthropomorphic seal * '''Powerful Speed: '''With the belt that Short Fuse designed, he is able to get from place to place without jumping or having someone carrying him. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Short Fuse's dominant power is his intelligence. Before receiving gear from the North Winds, Short Fuse decided his own technology that not only influenced his family tree, it influenced almost all of America. Appearances The North Wooten Short Fuse is introduced when the thugs almost had the opportunity to capture Hugo and Robo. He blasts two of the thugs away by using a sonic cannon. Aboard the ship back to the North Wind Lair, Hugo was introduced to the North Wind agents. Once they arrived back at the lair, the North Winds got more information on what Whiskers was planning to do until he called himself. He informed the North Winds that with the kidnapping in America being a success, he'll be able to kidnap the rest of the kids, outside of America. As the North Winds were about to move out, Short Fuse was planning to grab his missile cannons, only to see Hugo with it. He told the snowy seal that he was making the missiles indestructible in case, Whiskers' missiles are stronger than the North Winds'. Short Fuse thanked the young genius and was merely impressed with his knowledge on explosives. Hugo offered to go on the rescue but Classified refused, seeing that it was too dangerous. He ordered his workers to send the young genius to Canada where he'll be safe. However, Hugo and Robo stowaway in the ship and offered to help when the North Winds failed to catch Whiskers in Germany. The next day, the North Winds stopped by Rita's workshop to get information on Whiskers' plans since she was able to hack into his computers. They learned that Whiskers' next target is at a cooking contest in Paris, France. Classified was about to discuss his plan, not before Hugo offered to share his plan with the North Winds but the wolf leader silenced him. However, Short Fuse along with Corporal and Eva convinced Classified to let Hugo tell the gang, his plan, much to the latter's dismay. Short Fuse was ordered to blow up the catwalk, so Whiskers will fall into Hugo's trap. The plan proved successful but when Whiskers was under the giant aluminum pot, he made an escape with the child chefs and Robo (who was in disguise). The North Winds quickly fled to the plane and tried to catch up to Whiskers' jet. Unfortunately, the mad scientist fired a nuclear missile at the North Winds. Luckily, they were able to escape before the missile destroyed the plane. While Hugo, Short Fuse, Eva, and Corporal were knocked out by the blunt force, Classified successfully fixed the ship and they flew to Whiskers' remote island where they tried to decide on a plan to rescue Robo and the kids. Hugo and Classified began to argue over whose plan is better. The argument led to Classified coldly insulting Hugo's late father. Deeply offended by that insult, Hugo ripped off his pendant and threw it on the ground while he ran to a log and silently cried over the thought that he might never see his dog or friends ever again. When Corporal opened the pendant and saw a picture of Hugo's parents, Short Fuse and the others assumed that Hugo is an orphan. Short Fuse, Corporal and Eva convinced Classified to go and talk to Hugo. After hearing Classified's backstory, he and Hugo reconciled and decided on a plan to distract Whiskers' men. The plan was to dress up Short Fuse and Corporal as women to distract the thugs (much to their dismay and brief humiliation). However, the thugs discovered that they were tricked and they went back into the forest to take Hugo, Classified and Eva into custody. Hugo was sent to the experimentation room and the North Winds were sent to their painful deaths. Luckily, thanks to Robo (who managed to escape Whiskers' clutches) freed the North Winds and informed them about Whiskers' plans to turn the kids into mutant monsters and kill them with a space laser. The North Winds tried to rescue Hugo and the kids from being turned into monsters but was too late. Once the kids were released into the city, the North Winds stole Whiskers' ray and was hoping that Hugo could reverse the affects of it. The North Winds found the mutant Hugo and was able to snap him out of the monster trance. Back in the lab in the Wolfwood Forest, Hugo sccessfully made an antidote to help change the kids back to normal. Meanwhile, the North Winds are going to blast a laser which will transform all of the kids back to normal in one zap. However, Whiskers and his men fought the North Winds and were able to defeat them all, not before discovering that Whiskers is the murderer who killed Classified's brother. During the final battle, Classified was brutally knocked out but the North Winds were able to revive Classified after Whiskers fell into a black hole. The kids were transformed back to normal and the North Winds safely returned to Earth where they were praised for their heroism. For his bravery, Hugo was made an honorary North Wind agent and was placed on Classified's team. Trivia * So far, Short Fuse is the only North Wind agent who hasn't lost a family member. Category:Article of the week Category:Seals Category:Males Category:Marine animals Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Arctic animals Category:Agents Category:Wooten characters Category:North Wind agents Category:Adults Category:Spies Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters who fly Category:Chinese characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Detectives Category:Asian characters Category:Singing characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Dancers Category:Martial Artists Category:Musicians